Welcome Scissorhands and skeleton hands
by jamarx93
Summary: Another name JKEW Jack/Edward fic Human version Jack after finding a lonely man Edward and making him happy from his service at a Halloweentown hotel but when his manager aka Boggyman finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Tim Burton Slash fanfic: Welcome Scissors and skeleton hands alike part 1

Couple Jack Skellington/Edward Scissorhands

By me Jamarx93 don't steal,

Edward what a good name for him even though right now is not the good time seeing how we both are in a heap of trouble ok it all started right after I found him all alone in that abandon mansion.

"I hope you enjoyed you're stay at Halloween Hotel?" I asked our one and only coustemr and guest. "Um yes and thanks the food was good but I really-" I heard chattering from behind those oggy boggy children at it again.

"Hey who's the freak with the blades Jack?" said Shock witch licking a lollipop with greed.

"Yeah I thought the rules were not to aloud any freaks of nature around? Oggy Boggys orders?" said Lock with his devil costume dirty with smudge.

"He is our guest and I don't want any of that now get along now" But as I helped Edward to his room I couldn't help feel they were up to something.

As I recalled Edward was deep with fear of seeing me for the first time he explained to me that he was once found by a women and aloud to stay with her but all her neighbors kept bullying him and excusing him of being a murder when he um lets say taught this Jim fellow a lesson.

"Jack could you um stay till I fall asleep?" I nodded in agreement as I helped him get dressed trying my best not to look at him with such wondering eyes even though they make me so I tried to hide my reaction with passion as I finished him with his pajamas and in to bed.

"I am sorry about my managers children's behavior I swear if they try anything to harm you like those neighbors did I'll…" stopped with Edwards soft voice making him wince with such adorableness.

'Thanks you for everything but I think I can handle anything now that you helped me become stronger"," Stronger how?"," Just with more kindness and love then from my last helpings Jack". Blushing with hearing his words of kindness as I pulled back his black hair from his face to kiss his forehead.

"Um sorry…um goodnight I will be right here if you are struggling just to my room next to you ok?". But heard a loud knock at the door tolled him to not worry as I answered it and yes it was the big fat manager.

"Jack I heard an outcast has been staying here where is he you should have tolled me before sneaking him in!" Smelling his breath making me wince in disgust as I blocked the entrance hoping he wouldn't see him.

"Boggy sir he was all alone in that house and he had a terrible life and who are you to…" With his swing at me knocking me to the ground and stomping in for the grab of Edward and then pulled me now both in deep danger as he makes us go into his dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim Burton Slash fanfic: Welcome Scissors and skeleton hands alike part 2

Couple Jack Skellington/Edward Scissorhands

By me Jamarx93 don't steal,

I was half asleep when I felt cold stone floor I am a heavy sleeper once eyes closed asleep but as I awoke I felt long arms around my chest it was boney and long.

"Shhh stay quiet its ok it's only me" Jack breathing his candy cane smell close to my face with worry.

I turned to face him and asked him. "Um why are you this close to em and why is the floor all so cold and stoney?","Edward dear don't be alarmed but um" I turned to look to see bars all around us and creepy crawly bugs poisonous all around us.

"Edward I'm so sorry my manager noticed you and now I'm and you are doomed with being poisnioned by his pet bugs". Even though for someone who has black dark eyes I can tell he was about to cry so I straightened up to figure out how to get out.

"Jack um don't disappear um look barbed windows just not to far I can cut them and we be free". Not moving but I scrambled out his grasp as I went to what it looks like a small hole or window with barbed wire I began to cut not noticing the electrical current ignoring the pain as I finished and pulled Jack without cutting his arm to the hole and out we were in a cold winters night.

"Jack you are bleeding from the chest no wonder you can't move much well the only way my dad taught me is to search for a place with service not here at least". This was so unsettling trying to move with Jack knocked out finally reaching a grave yard?

I didn't care if the dead were disturbed by my prestants I had to help Jack he was losing blood fast as I looked to a small house and with my free scissorhand scraped as loud and hard as I did for a man with yellow hair and after shaved beard opened the door as I collapsed to the ground in exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim Burton Slash fanfic: Welcome Scissors and skeleton hands alike part 3

Couple Jack Skellington/Edward Scissorhands

By me Jamarx93 don't steal,

_Edward? There you are I been looking for you everywhere…..I what dad? No but you are….Edward I am so thrilled to find you hurry the shop is closing and we are waiting to go home hurry now…huh? Why am I what I'm so little I look so normal my hands are not scissorhand….Edward! Come on!...coming daddy…Oh my many pardons….Jack no is it you?...Yes how you know oh the shop is closing and I was just gathering enough food for father that huge wicked of my uncle would stop hogging all the food I wouldn't…here let me help you…oh um thanks I guess but hurry I don't want father to notice he is already out there waiting for me he hates it when I make unnoticed friends but I think you make a good one bye….Jack no wait no! don't leave me…..Look out kid!_

"NOOO!" I was drenched in sweat it was all a dream it was wonderful at first but then came all too quick. "Jack? No please be alright if he is gone I'll never forgive myself" I ran everywhere in the house as I came to what looks like a room with toys? A kid's play room?

"Hahaha! You don't say?" I hear a very kind and playful gentlemen voice I opened the door wider to find Jack on the floor with two children playing with the toys.

"Oh no look out Mr. Bear!" I tried not to giggle but could'nt help how cute he was at playing with those kids as one of them heard and looked to me with wonder.

"There seams to be a ghost out there?" said the tiny boy." He no not a ghost but a true soul of heart Edward". I couldn't help it I sprang open the door to be in his grasp as I bear my head in his chest he wraps his long arms around me in a hug.

"Jack I am so glade you are ok!""You too so glade". The man with yellow hair came in with a long brown cigar in his mouth with the kids who jumped to give him a hug as well.

"Name is Beetlejuice and if I had not and my wife who shh is asleep from all that work you two should thank me"," We are really grateful and um are these you're kids?"," Yes they are and no are not perfect in the face but all them are to us now". Carrying his children away for me and Jack to be alone.

"Yeah his children explained to me that we can stay here it's a secret barrier to keep out wicked greedy well you get it no demons no Boggymen yeah seams weird considering there is no way he can get in but now we are safe Edward there is something I must confess…I really loved you from the past time I saved you from that abandoned house…I want to make sure you live a healthier life then before". Kissing Jack was like true heaven breathing again his yummy candy cane scent releasing making saliva drool over our mouths.


End file.
